


FEARful FEAR

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Confiance, Difficult Relationship, Drama, English translation available, Fiction, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Multiple chapters, Mystery, Obsession, Remorse, Romance, Violence, bipolarité, deadly subconsciousness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: Meilleur ami? Pire ennemi? Qu'était Kazuhiko pour lui? Il ne le savait plus lui-même. Il ne l'avait même jamais su.«- Veux-tu jouer à sept minutes au Paradis?Je te trouve pas mal silencieux...Je pensais que tu te débattrais plus que ça..Tu es vraiment ennuyeux...»





	1. Sept minutes au Paradis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [FEARful FEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917101) by [Daydreamer (TreasuredHopes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/Daydreamer)



 

«- Veux-tu jouer à sept minutes au Paradis? chuchota une voix à son oreille.»

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recule, mais se frappa directement contre quelque chose derrière lui. Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais c'était assez dur. Probablement une boîte rigide et compactes. Cette dite ''boîte'' bougea malgré sa pesanteur et sembla accrocher une étagère qui trembla légèrement. Kazuhiko entendu une objet rouler d'une tablette. Il se crispa - prêt à recevoir la chose sur lui - mais elle ne l'atteignit pas... Ou elle ne tomba juste pas. 

«- Hey, fais attention, surgit une voix rauque. Tu aurais pu te fracasser le crâne.

Apparemment, il avait attraper l'objet roulant au vol. Le jeune homme sentait le regard sur lui. Un regard narquois, sarcastique... satisfait. C'était douloureux. La voix de l'individu lui était familière, mais il ne savait pas à  _qui_  elle appartenait. Ses mains étaient fermement ligotées dans son dos et un bandeau lui couvrait les yeux. Un énorme nœud attachait ses jambes ensemble - elles étaient pliées juste avant, mais il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans celles-ci. Il avait réussi à les allongées -  et son corps s'avérait être attaché à quelque chose puisqu'il avait remarqué une résistance au moindre petit mouvement qu'il faisait, mais il ne sentait pas la corde.

Il ne se rappelait aucunement comment il s'était retrouvé là. Son dernier souvenir remontait à... il était en train de se préparer à aller dormir. Non. Il avait finit de se préparer. Il s'était couché, il avait le souvenir d'avoir déposé son téléphone cellulaire sur sa table de chevet et avoir fermé la lumière. Avait-il eu le temps de s'endormir. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être battu ou quoi que ce soit qui expliquerait son état actuel.

Il essayait de penser... Qui lui voulait du mal? Il n'avait jamais rien fait qui aurait embêté quelqu'un. Enfin, pas au point de se faire agresser de la sorte! Il voulait comprendre. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait et se qui allait se passer. Sa situation le rendait mal à l'aise. La personne devant lui semblait être la seule personne dans l'endroit où ils étaient. Quant à lui, il était clairement enfermé dans un placard. 

Du bruit. Ce bruit ressemblait à des objets qui se déplaçaient, comme si son agresseur était en train de chercher quelque chose sur les tablettes au-dessus de sa tête. Sa bouche était libre, mais il n'osait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas entendre une nouvelle fois la voix sarcastique de l'homme et ses rires insupportables. C'était sûrement mieux qu'il ne dise rien et qu'il attende de voir de qui allait se passer par la suite. C'était parfait mieux de se taire, n'est-ce pas?

«- Je te trouve pas mal silencieux, finit par dire l'inconnu après un long silence. Je pensais que tu te débattrais plus que ça.»

Kazuhiko resta silencieux malgré ces commentaires.

«- Tu es vraiment ennuyeux, ajouta l'homme, de la lassitude dans la voix.»

Le silence revint alors. L'homme lâcha les objets qu'il faisait bouger quelques secondes plus tôt et sembla partir. Kazuhiko demeura réticent, ne sentant plus sa présence dans la pièce. 

Soudain, il sursauta. Son cœur s'arrêta presque. Son agresseur venait de déposa une main sur son épaule alors qu'il pensait être totalement seul. Avait-il fait feint de partir? À la place, il s'était juste penché à sa hauteur. Le ligoté sentit un poids sur ses jambes allongées.

«- Je t'ai fais peur? Désolé, dit-il alors en ricanant.»

Son rire semblait vrai, mais avec une étrange lueur de fausseté bien camouflé. Il le fixait.

«- Tu trembles.»

À ces mots, il s'en rendit compte. Il tremblait. Il n'avait même pas encore eu conscience qu'il avait ''peur''. Bien qu'il se posait des questions depuis le début, il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il devait craindre quelque chose. Son corps en pensait autrement. Il avait peur. Il craignait. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne. Du moins, il n'en avait point souvenirs. La raison de son enlèvement lui était toujours un mystère. Les questions étaient innombrables. Une inquiétante sensation le parcourait, dû à la main posé sur son épaule gauche. Une impression de déjà vu. Son corps reconnaissait ce toucher. Les mains de son kidnappeur se placèrent maintenant dans son cou, puis cessa de bouger. Kazu. sentait encore son regard l'observer.

«- J'aime ça, ajouta-t-il avec une voix devenue douce et envieuse.»

Ces mots le fit déglutir et sentit un froid le traversé. Il était loin de s'attendre à ce genre de réaction. Quel était ce changement soudain de ton? Supportant encore ses yeux sur lui, il souhaitait se tasser un peu, mais une corde le retenait et, en plus, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin puisqu'il était assit sur ses jambes et lui tenait la tête. 

 

○○○

 

Il était incapable de retirer son regard de Kazuhiko. Depuis si longtemps... il l'avait voulu. Il désirait le voir réagir à son toucher, à ses paroles. Il voulait qu'il ne réagisse qu'à lui. Silencieusement, il le scrutait, l'observait se recroqueviller sur lui-même et s'allonger, essayant de trouver une manière dont il serait un peu plus confortable. 

Il finit par laisser ses jambes allongées. Il en profita pour s'asseoir sur lui, en posant ses mains sur ses belles et douces épaules. Cette action le fit réagir, à son plus grand bonheur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cette réaction avait été parfaite. Un frisson le parcouru alors. Il avait aimé ça. Il en voulait encore. 

Il amena ses mains dans son cou, en continuant de le contempler. Contempler son stresse, sa peur, ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait par sa faute. Ses propres sentiments commençaient à prendre tranquillement le dessus. Il avait jusqu'à maintenant réussi à plaisanter et rire, mais ne pouvait plus. Tous les sentiment enfuient au plus profond de lui depuis bien trop longtemps resurgissaient. 

Il était là. Il était là, sous lui, devant lui. Il était bel et bien là. Seulement à lui. Il savait que personne ne tenterait de le retrouver et qu'il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Kazuhiko était à lui.

Il approcha son visage du sien et y déposa son front contre le sien. Sa victime tenta encore de reculer, alors qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il se posait la question, si Kazuhiko avait reconnu sa voix. En voyant ses réactions, il aurait pu penser que oui, mais il aurait parler bien avant s'il l'aurait découvert.

Il passa ses doigts sur son délicat visage, l'admirant de près et attentivement. C'était son trésor... il caressa ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts et eu droit à une nouvelle petite réaction adorable et fortement agréable de sa victime. Fuyuki sourit. Il mit rapidement une main derrière la tête de Kazu. avant qu'il ne recule, le sentant commencé à se débattre faiblement. 

«- Que se passe-t-il? Tu commences à comprendre?»

Fuyuki avait eu du mal à prononcé ces paroles, tellement les sentiments étaient encombrants et durs à maintenir. 

«- Ar-arrêtes, prononça finalement Kazuhiko, timide.

- Arrêter? Arrêter quoi? Je ne t'ai encore rien fait, répliqua-t-il fièrement, avec le sourire.»

Une alarme retentit.

«- Ah, ça fait déjà sept minutes? Dommage... Rejouons ce soir.»

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Fuyuki sortit du placard et ferma la porte.

 


	2. Bipolarité & Possessivité

 

«- Hey, Fuyuki! Attrape! s'exclama Kazuhiko en lançant une balle vers lui. 

Malgré l'essai, le brun laissa tomber la balle par terre, dû à la faible douleur surprenante lors de l'impact de la balle dure sur la peau de sa main qui n'était pas protégée par le gant.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? le chicana le petit blondinet en arrivant près de lui.»

Ce dernier se pencha pour ramasser la petite balle. Une fois fait, il regarda Fuyuki avec un air légèrement moqueur. 

«- Le gant que tu portes ne sert pas à grand chose si tu utilises la mauvaise main, ricana-t-il avec un air subtilement hautain.»

Le répréhensible remarqua cette expression, mais n'en prit guère considération. Si c'était Kazuhiko qui parlait avec cet air orgueilleux, ce n'était pas grave. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué d'être pris de haut par lui. Les gens qui observaient leur semblant de dispute trouvaient souvent ça amusant. Fuyuki était plus grand et plus costaud. Il paraissait aussi plus âgé, mais c'était toujours lui qui se faisait ramasser. Il était le cadet, malgré les apparences.

Pendant que son ami le réprimandait pour toutes les petites choses jugées insignifiantes qu'il faisait, il se contentait de contempler son petit corps frêle, qu'il trouvait parfait. Chaque mot prononcé par le petit blond lui était quasi muet. Il pouvait le gronder comme il le voulait, il aimait ça. Il aimait quand son aîné s'occupait de lui. Quand il lui portant attention. Absolument toute son attention...

«- On essaie une autre fois? lui demanda son ami avec un regard insistant.

- Comme tu veux.»

Un énorme sourire sur le visage, Kazuhiko retourna à sa place, prêt à continuer de pratiquer ses lancers avec son meilleur ami. 

«- Mais reste concentré. Je ne pourrai pas m'améliorer si tu passes ton temps ailleurs, se plaignit-il ensuite, en se plaçant pour son prochain tir.» 

Tout deux se pratiquèrent pendant un bon deux heures, en s'obstinant quelques fois à cause du manque de concentration de Fuyuki. Kazuhiko était bien pointilleux à ce moment puisqu'il avait bientôt un match de baseball, où il devait remplacer le lanceur et cela lui mettait une forte pression. Il voulait inévitablement gagner ce match afin de prouver au reste de l'équipe qu'il valait bien plus la peine que le lanceur actuel. C'était une position qu'il rêvait depuis son arrivé dans l'équipe, mais le capitaine le laissait toujours de côté à cause de sa faible corpulence. Par contre, il y avait une chose qui lui échappait. Ce n'était pas seulement son physique qui lui rendait la vie difficile. C'était aussi son arrogance, sa bipolarité. Le blond ne le remarquait probablement pas, mais il était méprisant. Ce n'était pas son intention. Il était juste comme ça. 

Les deux garçons venaient de prendre la route vers le dépanneur où travaillait partiellement le brun. Ce petit bâtiment voisinait la demeure du plus âgé. C'était un peu pour ça qu'ils avaient commencés à se côtoyer. Enfin, il avait utilisé cette opportunité pour se rapprocher de son obsession.

«- Tu finis à quel heure? lui demanda Kazu. en arrivant devant le dépanneur.

- Mon shift finit à vingt heure, pourquoi?»

Il eut un petit sourire niais avant de répondre, cachant encore de l'arrogance.

«- J'ai besoin de mon devoir demain matin, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu as terminé de le copier?»

Fuyuki rit légèrement, hébété. 

«- Non, j'ai oublié. Je le fais en arrivant chez moi et je te le rapporte, lui promit-il, nerveusement.»

Son ami l'observa quelque secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

«- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux oublier une telle chose. Tu devrais te sentir chanceux que je te permettre de le copier.»

- Je te suis très reconnaissant. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Tu me connais, tu sais que j'ai pas de tête, se défendit-il aussitôt.»

Ce regard. Ce regard perçant de son ami. Ce regard qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ces yeux. Il était incapable de cerner sa véritable nature. Le blond sembla satisfait de sa réponse. Il lui adressa son plus magnifique sourire, qui le fit fondre, puis le quitta pour rentrer chez lui. 

 

* * *

 

La porte du placard grinça. La victime sursauta. Il était dans les vapes, s'endormant dû à l'ennui. Toutes les questions qu'il se posait était toujours sans réponse, et ce, depuis environs une semaine. Il trouvait ça si étrange. Il avait toujours le bandeau sur les yeux et les mains ligotées, mais... son agresseur s'occupait trop bien de lui. Il ne manquait aucunement de nourriture, il buvait à sa soif, il pouvait aller à la salle de bain quand il le voulait. Son inconnu le guidait doucement... Il était parfois brutal et des sentiments semblaient prendre le dessus, mais Kazuhiko n'osait pas poser de questions, de peur d'empirer sa situation. Il était assez intelligent pour agir de sorte qu'il ne le ''tue'' pas. Il ne connaissait pas les habitudes, le tempérament ni le niveau de colère de son kidnappeur et il ne voulait pas le tester. Il voulait juste éviter les drames inutiles.

Il entendit du bruit. L'homme semblait déposer quelque chose sur une tablette plus haut au dessus de sa tête. Ce fut ensuite qu'il entendit le dé-clique de son chronomètre. Sept minutes au Paradis... c'était ce moment. Il se crispa à ce son, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Son agresseur n'avait pas rejouer à ce jeu depuis la première journée de son séjour dans le placard. La dernière fois avait été un peu traumatisante pour lui. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait avoir des attouchements ''étranges''. Cela le terrifiait. Il ne comprenait pas ces actions. Il ne voulait pas être touché de cette façon. C'était inconcevable.  

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, craintif de dire quelque chose. Il se raidit encore un peu en essayant une nouvelle fois de reculer alors qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il ne faisait qu'alimenter le plaisir de son bourreau. Cette personne ne faisait encore rien. Juste son regard lui était insupportable. Il devait sembler idiot. Il se raidissait et bougeait toujours légèrement, en attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il ne voulait pas sursauter comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois auparavant. C'était tellement gênant.

«- Tu as la gigote? le questionna-t-il alors, brisant le silence.»

Il avait envie de le frapper. S'il n'était pas attaché, il le ferait. Le petit rire qu'avait son assaillant était de trop. Il se faisait un plaisir de l'observer se questionner et tenter de se protéger. 

«- Tu peux parler tu sais...»

Bien sûr, il le savait, mais pourquoi le ferait-il? Il savait déjà il ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Parler pour autre chose était futile. Pourquoi lui parlerait-il? Il s'amusait de lui. 

«- J'aime entendre ta voix, rajouta-t-il ensuite. Elle est magnifique.»

L'obsédé se pencha à son niveau. Comme Kazuhiko était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses jambes le séparait de lui, à son plus grand bonheur à cet instant. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être un obstacle pour le brun. Il se rapprochait toujours plus, serrant ses jambes contre son torse. 

«- Laisse-moi entendre ta voix, le suppliait-il alors.»

Il voulait l'entendre. Il devait l'entendre. L'aîné faisait des signes négatifs de la tête, refusant catégoriquement de laisser sortir le moindre son. Il n'allait pas lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, c'était clairement un psychopathe qui le gardait prisonnier. Lui, il voulait partir, allait-il le laissé partir? Certainement pas. 

En revanche, Fuyuki était près à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Avec sa main gauche, il prit violemment la mâchoire du blond. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Toujours en le tenant, il leva son menton afin que son visage soit très près du sien, attendant toujours qu'il lui obéisse. 

Cela ne fonctionna pas. 

Il mit une pression avec son pouce sur sa mâchoire, en le forçant doucement à tourner le visage vers la gauche. Il approcha ensuite son visage de son cou. Kazuhiko se crispa radicalement plus, mais contenait sa voix. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Le brun remarqua la lourde respiration de sa victime. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Les lèvres de son agresseur se déposèrent dans son cou. Un horrible frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il se débattit vivement, mais Fuyuki resserra son étreinte sur sa mâchoire, entrant ses ongles dans sa peau. Cela lui fut douloureux. 

Il réussit une nouvelle fois à étouffer sa voix.

«- Arrêtes de te débattre comme ça, je ne veux pas maganer ton merveilleux visage.»

Après cette phrase, il sentit de léger baisers dans son cou. Les frissons le traversaient. Il se mit à s'agiter, ignorant le renforcement de son étreinte de plus en plus forte. Il frappait délibérément tous bords tous côtés avec ses pieds jusqu'à ce que son agresseur en reçoive un directement dans l'estomac. Celui-ci se leva aussitôt, en lâchant un petit cri de douleur. 

Le ligoté fut soulagé deux secondes pour avoir réussi à l'éloigner, mais ce silence ne lui procurait guère assurance.

Il attendait le coup. La rage de cet homme. 

Une bonne minute passa... Fuyuki reprit le chronomètre qu'il avait déposé dans le haut du placard.

«- Ça fait un moment que les sept minutes sont passées.»

La porte sembla se refermer après cette phrase.

Kazuhiko avait conscience d'avoir mit son agresseur de mauvaise humeur.

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Il aurait préféré souffrir à cet instant.

Plutôt que de se résigner à endurer l'état froid de cet homme.

 

* * *

 

 

 «- Hey, Fuyuki! surgit une voix dans son dos.  
   
Cette voix... cette sublime voix. C'était celle de son meilleur ami. Celle de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Cette douce voix qu'il voulait chérir, qu'il ne voulait cesser d'entendre...   
   
«- À quoi tu penses, tête en l'air?»  
   
Kazuhiko lui adressait un grand sourire. Il semblait heureux à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Son tempérament était tellement variable. Néanmoins, il l'aimait de toute les façons. Gentil, méchant, arrogant, hypocrite, méprisant, insupportable... Il demeurait son plus beau trésor et la plus belle personne qu'il eut connu. Il avait tellement l'envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras, mais il savait que son attachement n'était pas réciproque. Il aurait droit à toutes sortes d'insultes et il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.  
   
«- Tu travailles ce soir? lui demanda Kazu.  
- Non pas ce soir.  
- Tu passeras chez moi, on gamera! lui proposa-t-il.»  
   
Le bonheur réchauffa le cœur du cadet. Il souhaitait accepter, mais il ne le fit pas.   
   
«- Quoi? Pourquoi?»  
   
Le blond était très surpris et ne laissa pas le temps à Fuyuki de répondre à sa question.  
   
«- Je sais. Tu traînes avec moi seulement parce que je suis bolé, je me trompe?  
- Non, c'est pas ça. D'où tu sors ça? paniqua le brun, désemparé.»  
   
L'expression heureuse du bipolaire se volatilisa et laissa place à son personnalité arrogante.   
   
«- C'est normal. Les As comme moi ne peuvent pas avoir d'amis honnêtes.  
- Hey, je n'ai jamais dis ça.»  
   
Fuyuki ne savait plus quoi dire. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser à cause de sa bipolarité. Ce n'était pas sa faute.  
   
«- De toute façon, je voyais ma petite-amie après les cours. J'aurais aimé la présenter à un ami.»  
   
Son cœur éclata en mille morceaux. Était-il sérieux avec cette histoire de petite-amie?  
   
«- Mais il me semble que je n'en ai pas, rajouta-t-il en lui tournant le dos.  
- Attends Kazu, t'as mal compris.»  
   
C'était trop tard. Le garçon fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.  
 


	3. Pensées aveuglées, Sentiments insensés

 

 

Fuyuki regardait par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. La journée passait si lentement. Il était assis sur le canapé accoté sur le mur sous la fenêtre de son salon, une main sur le ventre à l'endroit où la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde l'avait frappé. Ce coup de pied lui avait fait atrocement mal. Bien plus mentalement que physiquement. Ce rejet total lui était dur à avaler et fortement désagréable. Il éprouvait tellement de rancune. Non pas envers Kazuhiko, mais envers lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui? Pourquoi le rejetait-il? Depuis la petite école, il suivait le blond partout, il marchait dans ses pas, n'ayant pas le courage de le faire à ses côtés, mais surtout, la peur du rejet ou de l'ignorance. S'il avait essayé d'avancer au même rythme que lui, Kazuhiko aurait-il parti à courir pour le devancer? À chaque petit débat, à chaque petits gestes de refus, à chaque regards indifférents, à chaque paroles ennuyées, son cœur se brisait petit à petit. Il ne pouvait guère endurer un pire sentiment.

Bang! Bang!

Le garçon sursauta et se redressa. Le bruit venait du placard où son ami était enfermé. Il s'y dirigea sans attendre et ouvrit la porte. Il l'aperçu ligoté là, comme supposé.

«- Je ne t'avais pas dis de ne pas me déranger? prononça Fuyuki bêtement.»

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais baissa légèrement la tête. 

«- Tu veux aller aux toilettes?»

Il approuva.

Fuyuki agrippa le bras du blond sans ménagement, le forçant à se lever. Son attitude envers lui avait changé depuis le coup. Il était devenu brusque, impatient et il ne s'occupait plus de lui, comme s'il était prêt à le laisser mourir là, dans la solitude. Tant qu'il n'était à personne d'autre... 

Il le traîna sauvagement jusqu'à la salle de bain en lui disant de se dépêcher.

À sa simple vue, il avait envie de faire l'irréparable. Il le savait juste trop, il ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas le garder séquestré pour toujours et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son impatience venait de tout ces questionnements sans fin. Il se retenait si fort pour ne pas faire de drame. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais sa subconscience pouvait prendre le dessus n'importe quand. Il le savait. Il se connaissait.

Un fois que sa victime eu terminé, il se hâta de le ramener dans le placard, loin de sa vue.

De son côté, Kazuhiko vivait un enfer interne. Il ne connaissait même pas l'identité de son kidnappeur, mais il essayait de comprendre les sentiments de ce dernier. Il regrettait de l'avoir repousser. Enfin, pas tant que ça, il ne pouvait imaginer toutes les choses bizarres qui lui aurait fait s'il s'était laissé faire. Par contre, les sentiments de son agresseur serait probablement moins troublés et il aurait pu essayer de mieux communiquer avec lui. Même si ne semblait pas être du genre à parler de lui. Le blond avait bien remarquer que son bourreau avait commencé à être violent. Il ne voulait rien faire qui lui coûterait la vie. S'il pouvait connaitre la véritable situation, il pourrait peut-être l'aider. C'était ce qu'il pensait sincèrement. Il serait prêt à comprendre et pardonner ses gestes jusqu'à maintenant. Kazuhiko n'était pas si rancunier malgré les apparences. 

 

* * *

 

«- Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne plus m'adresser la parole?»

Kazuhiko semblait furieux. 

«- Je voulais juste, commença le brun.»

Mais il arrêta de parler, sentant le regard irrité du blond sur lui. Il n'avait plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit. «Rien, laisse faire», se dit-il à lui même avant de détourner le regard et partir doucement. Il marcha quelques pas puis se retourna afin de vérifier si son ancien ami avait reprit se qu'il faisait. Ce fut le cas. La vision de Fuyuki était si douloureuse. Il enlaçait sa petite amie et l'embrassait juste devant ses yeux. Si elle pouvait disparaître... Si elle n'avait jamais existé... Elle était un personnage de trop dans le décor. 

«Ne l'a regarde pas... ne l'écoute pas... ne lui souris pas... Tu n'as pas le droit!» Les pensées du cadet se disputaient dans sa tête. Il devait y mettre un terme. Il avait peur de lui-même. Elle n'était pas méchante. C'était une fille vraiment bien et elle rendait Kazuhiko heureux. Petite, blonde, jolie, fragile, parfaite, tout le contraire de lui. Aussi, c'était une fille. Malgré tout, ça demeurait inacceptable. 

Fuyuki aurait voulu les éviter toute la journée, mais il en était incapable. Il les suivait du regard et se blessait tout seul. Son aîné faisait comme s'il n'avait pas conscience qu'ils étaient suivis, mais il le savait très bien. 

Les cours finirent sur ces termes et tous les étudiants rentraient chez eux. Fuyuki ne travaillait pas ce soir-là, alors il n'avait pas à prendre le même chemin que Kazuhiko. Il commença à marcher sur le trottoir  tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées, la tête baissée. Il était un des derniers à partir de l'école. Il préférait ça, détestant marcher dans les rues bourrées de monde. C'était juste trop fatiguant. 

Ça prenait un petit moment se rendre chez lui. Environ une demi-heure à la marche. Il y avait bon nombre d'intersections, de demi-tours à faire dû aux travaux publics et de trafic vu l'heure de pointe. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il arriva à une nouvelle rue à traverser et aperçu une jeune femme attendre au même coin. Il reconnu aussitôt cette chevelure blonde juste trop parfaite. Il serra les dents. Elle n'était pas chez Kazuhiko? Il ne souhaitait pas la croiser. Elle lui faisait dos alors il ne retint pas son air de dénis. 

L'envie de la pousser dans la rue lorsqu'une voiture passerait lui effleura violemment l'esprit. Il essaya de la chasser. Encore et encore. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lourd sans faire de bruit. Il entendait un vrombissement, celle d'un moteur. Une voiture approchait... Il leva sa main et la plaça dans son dos sans la toucher. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle portait des écouteurs, elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle n'entendait pas la voiture n'ont plus sûrement. Fuyuki jeta un œil sur la minuterie qu'ils devaient attendre avant de traverser la rue. Ça indiquait vingt secondes. La voiture aurait amplement le temps de passer. Il sourit légèrement, prêt à commettre l'incorrigible. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kazuhiko tâta ses poignets qui venaient d'être libérés pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. Avant, son agresseur le faisait manger sans le détacher, mais cette fois-ci il l'avait fait mais il avait laissé la lumière fermé, le laissant dans cette noirceur macabre. En mangeant, il tenta quelques fois de retirer le bandeau qui lui abritait les yeux, mais ce fut vain. Ce n'était pas attaché, c'était barré. Il savourait son repas dans le silence et environ une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit la porte grincer. Il sentit l'homme s'approcher de lui et se pencher. Il ne bougea pas et le laissa passer ses bras autour de lui. Il relia ses bras dans son dos et resta planté là. Le souffle de l'inconnu effleurait la peau à l'endroit de sa clavicule. Il respirait fort.

Devait-il faire quelque chose? Le repousser une seconde fois empirerait sans aucun doute les choses. Comment réagirait-il s'il parlerait? S'il s'informait? Peut-être que tout serait réglé s'ils s'expliqueraient, mais il n'osait pas s'y risquer. Il était déjà en mauvaise posture. 

L'obsédé se remit à bouger, le blond retint sa respiration et se crispa, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. S'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées... ce serait tellement plus simple. L'étreinte fut resserré au de ses épaules et le visage du brun vint dans son coup. Une caresse? Il le tenait fort, vraiment fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. 

L'emprise s'allégea et il le senti s'éloigner un peu, continuant à l'observer. Une main chaude vint se poser sur sa joue frileuse et y restait quelques secondes. Son regard oppressant lui procurait mal aise. 

À quoi pensait-il? Kazuhiko ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question, étant venu au résonnement qu'essayer de communiquer arrangerait les choses. Par contre, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui qui s'empêchait lui-même de parler.

«- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait... le coupa l'homme. Ne parle pas...»

Il avait de la tristesse dans la voix et elle était tremblante. Ce n'était finalement pas la meilleure solution. Son bourreau respirait si vite qu'il semblait s'enfarger et retenait une toux. Ce dernier se leva rapidement après ça et  un fracas se fit entendre, des choses tomba par terre. Kazuhiko se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ne voulant pas que quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Avait-il trébuché? Manqué d'équilibre? Il semblait s'être retenu sur l'une des tablettes, qu'il avait fait tomber par la suite. Il se dépêcha de sortir ensuite. 

Fuyuki n'en pouvait plus. Au simple contact de sa peau, il avait perdu le contrôle. C'en devenait dangereux. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait simplement être aimer en retour. Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras n'importe quand, le voir sourire et qu'il dépende de lui.

Il alla faire ses tâches ménagères et ne retourna pas voir Kazuhiko de la soirée. C'était mieux ainsi. 

 

* * *

 

Kazuhiko venait d'arriver en cours, il cherchait sa petite amie partout. Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être en retard. Il n'était pas stressé, mais il trouvait cela étrange de sa part. Il espérait juste qu'elle aille bien. Installé dans sa salle de classe, il prit son téléphone portable et lui envoya un message texte. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs qu'il lui envoyait. 

En observant l'entrée de la classe, il aperçu Fuyuki entrer, il détourna le regard et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il demeura dans cette position jusqu'à ce que son cadet ait rejoint sa place. 

Le cours dura une éternité et elle n'était toujours pas arrivé et son téléphone n'affichait aucune réponse de sa part. Il passa questionner toutes les personnes qui habitaient dans le même quartier qu'elle ou qui faisait le même trajet. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il pensait ensuite à son ancien ami. Travaillait-il ce soir-là? L'avait-il vu? C'était important, il décida d'aller lui demander. 

Il le chercha dans le bâtiment, il le trouva à l'entrée de leur prochain cours. Il l'interpella. 

«- Fuyuki, tu as vu Mayuri en rentrant chez toi, hier?

« _Ne dis pas mon nom comme ça..._ », pensa le brun avant de regarder ailleurs. Il ne lui répondit pas et continua son chemin.

«- Hey, ne m'ignore pas!»

Fuyuki s'arrêta et rencontra son regard.

«- Il me semblait que je ne pouvais plus t'adresser la parole, dit-il tout simplement. 

- Oublie ça là, c'est important! 

- Important pour toi, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Moi, ça ne me concerne pas dû tout.»

Après ces mots, il entra dans la salle.

«- Je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose, enfoiré!»

Kazuhiko était en colère, mais il l'ignora et prit sa place. La cloche retentit, le blondinet n'entra pas dans la classe. Il préférait partir, tenter de trouver sa petite amie. Il devait au moins aller voir chez elle. 

De son côté, Fuyuki souriait.

 

* * *

 

La journée se passait comme d'habitude. Noirceur, ligoté, dans un placard. Son nouveau quotidien. Le temps passait si lentement. Il avait mal partout et ne savait plus comment se placer pour être un peu plus confortable. Il s'accota la tête sur la tablette derrière lui et commença à somnoler. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup.

«- On bouge, retentit la voix du brun.»

Il se fit agripper par le bras et tirer. Il dû se lever rapidement. Son kidnappeur le sorti du placard et le força à le suivre. Il manquait plusieurs fois de trébucher. 

«- Avance plus vite!»

Oui, bien sûr. Il avancerait plus vite s'il verrait où il mettait les pieds. 

«- On descend trois marches, le guida-t-il.»

Après avoir descendu les trois marches dites, le planché était glacé. Du ciment? C'était inconfortable pour ses pieds nus. Il coururent sur le ciment quelques secondes avait qu'il le fasse embarquer dans quelque chose qui semblait être une valise de voiture. Où l'amenait-il? Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il lui banda la bouche avec un gros ruban adhésif avant de refermer la valise. La voiture démarra par la suite. La police avait-elle enfin trouver la cachette? Probablement. 

Kazuhiko eu mal au cœur. Et s'il allait le tuer? Il allait peut-être l'achever dans la forêt ou quelque chose du genre. Plein de scénarios défilaient dans sa tête, aussi cruels soient-ils. Les doutes devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, puisque la vitesse de sa conduite semblait assez calme. 

Peu de temps après, la voiture s'arrêta et la porte de la valise s'ouvrit.

«- Viens.»

Une main lui empoigna le bras et le fit sortir de la voiture. Ils s'acheminèrent à l'intérieur. Kazuhiko se demandait où il venait de l'amener. L'endroit de sa mort...? Des milliers de petits frissons le parcouraient. C'était intense. Il l'entendit tirer une chaise.

«- Assis-toi là et ne bouge pas. 

Il obéit, en restant muet. 

L'homme semblait sortir et rentrer. Il avait beaucoup de bruit  et il faisait régulièrement sursauter le blond. Que faisait-il? Changeait-il juste de planque? 

«- Stupide garce, murmura Fuyuki. Tu aurais dû mourir ce soir-là.»

Il avait murmuré faiblement pour lui-même, mais Kazuhiko avait entendu. De qui et de quoi parlait-il? Il voulait demander ce qui se passait, mais sa bouche était encore bandée, ce n'était que des sons aigus qui sortaient. 

«- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, commença Fuyuki en voyant son amour s'agiter. Ici, personne ne nous dérangera. 

Il l'entendit ricaner. 

C'était vraiment très loin d'être rassurant.

Il était littéralement en train de devenir fou. 


	4. Confort / Inconfort

 

 

Le matelas bougeait légèrement de façon régulière, comme si ''quelqu'un'' tournait d'un côté puis de l'autre essayant tant bien que mal de s'endormir.  Le vent frappait fortement contre les parois des fenêtres et l'air glacial entrait par les petits trous ici et là de cette vieille cabane où ils vivaient depuis quelques jours.

Kazuhiko, avec son bras libre, remonta la couverture par-dessus ses épaules refroidies et attendit que le sommeil le trouve. Il n'arrivait guère à trouver une manière de se placer pour être confortable, son bras gauche étant attaché à un barreau du lit. C'était toutefois plus convenable que le dur plancher du placard où il avait passé les deux dernières semaines. 

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas... les pas tranquilles de l'homme s'approchait du lit où il était étendu, après avoir entendu un gros grincement de vieille porte en bois massif. 

«- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? lui demanda-t-il presque dans l'immédiat.»

Le blond fit un signe négatif de la tête.

«- Je peux t'assommer si tu veux. Ça t'aiderait.»

Kazuhiko sursauta et une crainte s'empara fortement de lui. Son assaillant pouffa de rire, en essayant de le retenir. 

«- Je rigole.»

Soulagement. Le brun s'approcha du lit et s'y installa. Kazuhiko se tourna alors sur le côté, très près du bord du lit, afin de ne pas être dans sa bulle. Il n'appréciait pas cette tension. Ils dormaient tout deux dans le même lit, toujours dos à dos et Kazuhiko en était amplement satisfait, bien qu'il aurait peut-être préféré dormir par terre. Il ne le touchait pas au moins. 

Il entendait les petits ronflements du brun qui semblait n'avoir eu aucune misère à s'endormir et commença à compter les moutons. Il se retourna sur le dos, en continuant de les compter, puis tourna sa tête sur le côté inverse d'où était étendu Fuyuki. 

Les minutes s'écoulaient et le sommeil paraissait encore si loin. La nuit se terminait-elle bientôt? Le matelas bougea encore un peu, mais cette fois-ci, c'était le cadet qui se tournait de côté pour faire face à sa victime. Il fredonna de façon incompréhensible. Le blond senti son souffle dans sa nuque et en frissonna discrètement. Son souffle était chaud, tendre... les paupières de Kazuhiko devinrent soudainement lourdes. Il commença à perdre le compte de ses moutons qui s'évaporaient peu à peu, laissant place au néant.

 

* * *

 

«- Elle a eu un accident.»

Kazuhiko semblait si inquiet et si triste à la fois. Cela lui brisait le cœur. Ses magnifiques yeux verts croisaient les siens. Il souhaitait tellement le prendre dans ses bras. Le serrer fortement. Lui prouver qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le protégé. Le seul qui comprenait ses sentiments. Il finit par ouvrir les bras en espérant aveuglément que le blondinet s'y glisse. 

À sa plus grande suprise, ce dernier s'approcha doucement de lui.

«- Ce chauffard... ce stupide chauffard! s'agita-t-il alors.»

Fuyuki profita de ce mince instant de panique pour le tirer vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras. 

«- Excuse-moi, Fuyuki. Je t'ai accusé pour rien.»

Kazuhiko resta sous l'emprise de son cadet pendant un moment. Cette étreinte était réconfortante. De plus, ils étaient seuls, alors il n'avait rien à caché. Fuyuki connaissait tous ces côtés; Des plus brillants aux plus sombres; Des plus braves aux plus faibles. 

Il appuya sa tête contre son torse. Il sentait le cœur de son ami battre plus vite. Il devait être inquiet pour Mayuri lui aussi, bien qu'il ne l'a connaissait pas vraiment. 

Fuyuki l'encercla de ses bras, toujours sans dire un mot, ne faisant qu'approuver silencieusement. Même s'il aurait voulu parler, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Toutes ses émotions étaient trop fortes. 

Le blond leva la tête vers lui et le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se décoller. 

«- Tu dois me trouver pitoyable, déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Pitoyable?»

Fuyuki se demanda pourquoi il pensait ça tout à coup. Son ami sourit, embarrassé.

«- Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu essaies de me réconforter.»

_«Pas dû tout»_ , pensa Fuyuki. Le réconforter était seulement une raison pour l'enlacer.  

«- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. On est ami, non? Alors c'est normal.»

Suite à ces paroles, son amour lui offrit un petit sourire de soulagement. En même temps, ils étaient si heureux de s'être réconciliés. Leur amitié de devait pas être brisé pour une dispute aussi futile. 

 

* * *

 

«- Non, lâche moi, arrête...»

Fuyuki se tourna vers Kazuhiko qui semblait encore dormir à côté de lui. Ce dernier commençait à s'agiter. Le brun passa un bras autour de lui, en tentant de le réconforter un minimum. 

«- Non. T'as pas le droit...»

Il tremblait fortement, se crispait et commençait à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Fuyuki resserra légèrement son étreinte, afin de lui montrer qu'il était là. La respiration du blondinet se calma un peu. 

Fuyuki sentit son cœur faire un énorme bond lorsque Kazuhiko prit sa main du bras qui l'enlaçait. Ce sentiment était incroyable. Ce touché si merveilleux. Il ne voulait plus tenter de le réveiller. Il voulait que ce moment dur pour toujours. C'était la première fois qu'il le serrait dans ses bras de cette manière. Habituellement, il sentait le corps de Kazuhiko se crisper de mal aise et de peur. C'était l'inverse cette fois-ci. L'insécurité était absente. Sa caresse paraissait lui procurer confiance et quiétude. 

Son cauchemar devait s'éclaircir peu à peu, les affolements de l'endormi s'étaient entièrement arrêtés. Son sommeil semblait être redevenu paisible. Fuyuki ne se détacha pas de lui pour autant. La main de l'aîné tenait encore fermement la sienne. 

«- C'est ça... il n'y a que moi qui puisse te protéger, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, satisfait que sa présence l'ait calmé.»

Les minutes avancèrent. Le brun maintenait son regard sur lui. Il l'observait respirer doucement. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui déposer un léger baiser dans la nuque. Ce geste délicat fit réagir le blond. Ce dernier avait amener une main à sa nuque pour se gratter. Fuyuki trouva cette réaction adorable et eut envie de recommencer, mais se retenu. De peur de le réveiller et ainsi faire cesser ce merveilleux moment. 

 

* * *

 

«- Hey, Fuyuki! Tu commences déjà à être sénile? »

Le cadet s'était quasi arrêté de courir, essoufflé. Normal, son ami était hyperactif, il ne pouvait pas suivre son rythme. Il savait bien que c'était lui le seul coupable. Durant l'exercice quotidien du cours d'éducation physique, alors qu'ils faisaient leur jogging, il avait demandé à Kazuhiko s'il avait envie de tricher un peu avec lui et sortir subtilement du terrain. 

Les liens des deux garçons s'étaient fortement renforcés depuis l'accident de Mayuri. Fuyuki était là pour Kazuhiko et ce dernier en profitait pleinement. Il appréciait sa présence, elle lui était confortable. Il ne se rendait jamais compte des étranges rapprochements du brun et les attouchements qu'ils tentaient de faire à tout bout de champs. Il était là pour lui. Un point c'est tout. 

Ils arrivèrent devant un panneau de signalisation qui leur indiquait de patienter avant de traverser la rue, en raison d'un train qui s'amenait à grande vitesse. L'aîné se tourna vers son cadet et lui sourit gigantesquement et ricana bruyamment. Il se moquait de lui pour sa lente vitesse et de sa fatigue. Il s'amusait à le traiter de ''branlant'' ou de ''vieillard'' dû à son manque de puissance physique. Ça restait que Fuyuki appréciait tous les surnoms qu'il lui donnait. Il appréciait toujours ces moqueries qui venaient de lui. Cette attention qui lui offrait, peu importe la manière dont il le faisait. Il la prenait en entière. 

Kazuhiko cessa de rire lorsqu'il entendit le train arrivé très proche puis se tourna vers le panneau qui leur bloquait le chemin. Ils reprirent leur chemin lorsque la barre se leva. Ils traversèrent la rue sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Bien que le blond  marchait devant en sautillant, il suivait le brun et tentait de deviner les directions qu'il souhaitait prendre. 

Une autre rue traversée, Kazuhiko bondit sur le trottoir, puis s'arrêta. Après une légère réflexion, il se tourna vivement vers son ami. 

«- On va à l'arcade? lui demanda-t-il alors, fier de son idée.»

Fuyuki fut surpris de sa proposition. Bien qu'elle semblait bien, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ce genre d'endroit qu'il aurait aimé aller. Il zieuta à gauche puis à droite, ici et là en faisant mine de longuement réfléchir, tout en savourant chaque seconde que le regard du blond était posé fixement sur sa personne.  Il n'avait pas trop envie d'y aller finalement. Il voulait lui proposer d'aller chez lui ou un truc du genre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

«- Pourquoi pas, approuva-t-il, souriant.»

Il avait envie de se frapper. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne pu modifié sa décision en voyant l'adorable visage de son meilleur ami se déformer de joie suite à son approbation. Il ne fit que le suivre silencieusement en direction du salon d'arcade...

 

* * *

 

Kazuhiko sursauta et frappa durement la base du lit avec son pied. Sa respiration fut coupée deux secondes avant de redevenir normale. Le brun s'était tourné vers lui à ce moment.

«- Un cauchemar? demanda-t-il de façon presque muette.»

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il s'était un peu comme parler à lui-même. Il était en train de plier son linge qu'il venait de laver, ainsi que celui de Kazu qu'il alla serrer dans le tiroir de la table de nuit à côté de la tête de ce dernier. En s'étant rapprocher de lui, il avait aperçu la sueur qui perlait sur le corps de sa cible. Ensuite, il remarqua qu'il avait froid. Le garçon tentait d'agripper la couverture pour se couvrir. Commençait-il à être malade? Il déposa une main sur son front et constata sa forte fièvre. 

Fuyuki paniqua silencieusement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que Kazuhiko lui disait qu'il avait froid et dans l'état où il était, il n'était guère apte à combattre ce virus. Les nuits étaient froides et la cabane n'était pas à très bonne état. 

Fuyuki parti aussitôt à la recherche de médications et de couverture plus chaudes. Il ne fallait pas que le virus qu'avait attraper son obsession empire. Il lui emporta tout ce qu'il trouva; des tylénols fortes et un gros chandail de laine qui lui fit enfiler aussitôt. 

«- Tu as encore froid?»

Kazuhiko hocha négativement la tête. La grippe n'était pas quelque chose de trop important, mais... quand il en avait une, elle était toujours pire que les autres. Il était faible face à ce virus et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Fuyuki. Il avait déjà vu l'horreur en voyant Kazuhiko malade et il ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise. Il était soulagé de l'avoir aussitôt remarqué avant que le virus ne se manifeste entièrement. Il ferma la lumière de la chambre afin de laisser le maladif se reposer le plus possible. Même si ses yeux étaient bandés...

«- Est-ce que... commença le blond avant de s'arrêté, manquant de souffle. Est-ce que tu peux me détacher? finit-il par demander en faisait aller légèrement son bras attaché à la tête de lit.»

Le brun réfléchit. Hésita.. puis s'approcha de lui. Il le détacha. Sa victime amena aussitôt son bras à sa poitrine et se tâta le poignet, puis se cacha complètement sous la couverture. Fuyuki resta immobile à côté du lit à l'observer. Kazuhiko ne pourrait pas s'enfuir de toute façon. Il ne voyait rien. Il était malade et... il était dans un cabane très loin de la civilisation. Il aurait amplement le temps de le rattraper s'il tentait de s'enfuir... Kazuhiko n'était plus le plus actif à cet instant... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Son amour avait commencé à faire des cauchemars et cela l'effrayait énormément. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il le voyait souffrir de plus en plus et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Les regrets devenaient de plus en plus grands... S'ils auraient pu être plus que des amis depuis le début... tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé...

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Déchirant remords

Fuyuki déposa sa main sur le front brûlant de Kazuhiko, pendant que ce dernier dormait encore, la respiration difficile. Il était si inquiet. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était à son chevet à s'occuper de lui, alors que le maladif ne faisait que dormir ou essayer de le faire. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait aller voir un médecin. Il pensait, tentant de trouver dans ses souvenirs si quelqu'un pourrait l'aider sans le nuire, mais il n'en trouvait guère. Il ne fréquentait personne à part Kazuhiko. En plus de son virus, il semblait faire de plus en plus de cauchemars, en se débattant de plus en plus. Les mauvais rêves paraissaient tous se ressembler, vu ses réactions et la manière dont il essayait de chasser ce qui l'attaquait. 

Fuyuki ne quittait son chevet que pour de courts instants ; pour aller changer la débarbouillette qu'il lui mettait sur le front ; pour aller préparer à manger ; pour aller chercher des médicaments dans sa pharmacie. Il n'osait pas s'éloigner plus de deux minutes à la fois, craintif que son souffle se coupe soudainement Il devait être là au cas où cela arriverait. Ce qu'il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que ça n'arrive pas... Il n'avait pas le temps d'être satisfait. À chaque fois que son aîné s'agrippait à lui ou qu'il serrait fortement sa main pendant qu'il cauchemardait, c'était une occasion en or pour ressentir ce bonheur profond. Toutefois, il en était incapable. Seul ce sentiment de terreur le guettait. Et s'il ne guérissait jamais? Ce n'était pas le temps de rêvasser... 

Le tic-tac de l'horloge était agaçant. Les heures, les minutes, les secondes donnaient l'impression de lanterner, de reculer pour lui faire revivre cette frayeur encore et encore. À bout de nerf, l'homme se leva, décrocha violemment la petite horloge accrochée au mur et la jeta brutalement contre le sol. Elle éclata en morceaux. Suite à son action extrême, il dériva son regard vers le lit où Kazuhiko était étendu afin de voir s'il l'avait tiré de son douloureux sommeil. La réponse lui fut positive. Le blond s'était remit à respirer normalement, mais il s'était crispé, ne sachant pas quel avait été ce bruit. Fuyuki se détesta. Le réveiller était bien loin d'être son intention. Il ne dit rien pour le rassurer et quitta la chambre pour aller se calmer avant de faire autres choses irréfléchies malgré lui. 

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se pinça, s'entrant les ongles dans la peau. Il se haïssait tellement. Que faire? Il paniquait et tentait de se retenir pour ne pas faire une crise d'angoisse - d'hystérie. Cela empirerait les choses à coup sûr. Il devait rester serein. Il entreprit la première technique calmante respiratoire à laquelle il pensa. Il inspira très fort puis relâcha  à plusieurs reprises et finit par reprendre le contrôle de sa subconscience. « _Je veux tout arrêter!_ » marmonna-t-il avec exclamation. Il voulait reculer le temps ; Tout recommencer depuis le début. Il voulait revenir à ce moment cinq minutes avant sa rencontre avec Kazuhiko. Effacer son passé et le rebâtir de façon bien plus solide. Il regrettait tout. Tout depuis le premier jour. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un long fléau d'amertume jusqu'à présent. Il était maintenant trop tard. Le mal avait été fait et Kazuhiko ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il savait bien qu'il finirait par connaître la vérité. C'était inévitable. Il avait conscience de pourrir sa vie. Il lui pourrissait pour son désir personnel. Il se maudissait d'être possessif, obsessif, jaloux... d'être la pire personne qui existait dans ce monde, injuriant contre lui-même encore et encore.

« _Arrête de le faire souffrir!_ » s'ordonna-t-il intérieurement. « _Laisse-le partir!_ », sa conscience lui criait dessus. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache que c'était lui qui l'avait enlevé et qui l'avait fait tant souffrir pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard anéanti de Kazuhiko et es larmes qu'il verserait probablement. Ce garçon lui faisait tellement confiance, il l'aimait. Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami et il lui confiait tout. Jamais il n'accepterait que ce soit lui son bourreau. Fuyuki ne pouvait pas imaginer l'horrible choc qu'il aurait. Il en était pétrifié à l'idée de risquer de la voir. 

Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une toux. Il s'achemina dans la chambre en vitesse, le cœur quasiment en arrêt cardiaque. Sa respiration repartit quand il vu que son amour n'avait que toussé à cause de son virus et qu'il allait ''bien''. Il s'approcha de lui et vérifia sa fièvre. Il changea sa serviette rincée à l'eau froide et lui apporta de nouveaux anti-douleurs, qu'il lui fit prendre - Il passa son bras droit sous son corps afin de l'aider à se redresser pour boire son verre d'eau, qu'il l'aida à tenir avec sa main gauche - Ils ne dirent aucun mot. La situation parlait d'elle-même. Le blondinet fut une nouvelle fois victime d'un chaîne de toux, alors que Fuyuki le tenait encore assis. 

«- Veux-tu rester en hauteur comme ça? lui demanda Fuyuki, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans cette situation.»

Le garçon approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il le prit alors dans ses bras - en faufilant ses bras autour de son corps, sous ses bras - puis le souleva légèrement pour aller l'appuyer contre la tête de lit, en sorte qu'il n'ait aucune force à fournir pour rester assis. Le brun reprit sa place à son chevet par la suite. Il réfléchissait toujours à une solution de l'aider à se soigner sans devoir l'amener à l'hôpital, mais les idées ne parvinrent guère à son esprit. De son côté, Kazuhiko savait trop bien qu'il devait se battre contre ce virus tout seul, puisqu'il avait conscience que son kidnappeur ne l'amènerait pas voir un médecin. 

« _Je suis désolé, Kazu._ », s'excusa Fuyuki pour lui-même, en l'observant. Dix minutes passèrent dans cette situation. La nuit était tombée et le brun commençait à s'endormir, mais il ne voulait pas se coucher. Il devait continuer à veiller sur son état, qui semblait se détérioré peu à peu. Sa toux se faisait plus fréquente et bien plus longue et sa difficulté pour respirer croissait. Kazuhiko s'accota la tête contre la tête de lit et tenta de s'endormir tranquillement. 

«- Tout va bien aller, tenta de le rassuré Fuyuki.»

Le blond tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses sauts d'humeur. Parfois il semblait si gentil, si attentionné, tel un gros toutou tout mignon. D'autre fois, il semblait méchant, fou, tel une panthère enragée, tandis que d'autres fois... il était sarcastique, effrayant, tel un Être atteint de psychose. Il se devait d'agir différemment à chaque trait d'humeur pour survivre. C'en était presque de la démence. 

 

[...]

 

Fuyuki bondit sur sa chaise. Il s'était endormi. Combien de temps? Le soleil s'était levé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond endormi devant lui. Il respirait encore. Tout allait bien. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla à la cuisine où il commença à préparer le déjeuner. Il prépara un bon déjeuner très protéiné pour que Kazuhiko reprenne rapidement ses forces. C'était la seule idée qu'il avait pu trouver durant sa nuit d'insomnie. Il rejoignit Kazuhiko dans la chambre et l'aida à se nourrir puis à prendre sa médication. Le brun se sentait maussade, puisqu'il devait sortir ce jour-là pour aller chercher des provisions. Ils étaient à une bonne demie-heure du seul dépanneur de la région. Un aller-retour équivalait donc à une heure complète. Une heure à laisser le maladif tout seul. Il n'en était pas très rassuré. 

Après longue réflexion et hésitation, il partit. Il devait faire vite. Il s'était préparé une liste de choses à ne pas oublier afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps dans le magasin à chercher. Avant de partir, il avait rattacher le bras de sa victime au lit, bien qu'il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas la force de s'enfuir. Il voulait au minimum éviter les drames. Son petit blondinet était têtu. Il pouvait bien essayer de fuir malgré son état et se blesser dans l'élan. 

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, il entra dans le dépanneur et y prit rapidement les choses dont il avait besoin puis repartit aussitôt sans s'attarder à autres choses. Il marchait rapidement tête baissée vers sa voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose lui agripper le bras. Il se tourna rapidement... 

Une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait rencontrer en ce moment se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était pas Mayuri - qui était assurément la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir. -  C'était une magnifique femme à la  chevelure châtaine et aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de Kazuhiko... 

«- Ça fait longtemps, Fuyuki! s'exclama-t-elle»

Elle s'était exclamée avec un sourire, mais Fuyuki s'apercevait bien la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis la disparition de son fils. Les yeux gonflés, maganant légèrement sa beauté et les rides qui s'étaient créées sous ses yeux dû au stresse. Le brun fit tout son possible pour paraître le plus normal possible.

«- Bonjour, madame, oui ça fait longtemps... répondit-il, avec une expression semblable à celle de la femme.

- Tu vas bien? lui demanda-t-elle en suite, semblant réellement s'inquiéter sur son état.»

Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait pour lui aussi. Lui et Kazuhiko se tenaient toujours ensemble... alors... sa disparition devait lui être difficile à lui aussi.

«- Moi, je vais bien... et vous?»

Il se força à sourire faiblement. Il remarqua aussitôt les yeux de la femme devenir brillants... brillants de perles liquides... Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras et éclata en sanglot. « _Non, pas ça, pitié..._ » pensa Fuyuki alors, en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater. 

«- Je suis tellement contente de te voir.»

Elle était heureuse de le voir... Fuyuki eut un haut le cœur. Pourquoi ici? Pourquoi maintenant? Il avait envie de s'enfuir, de se cacher, de se faire frapper par un bus ;  la douleur aurait été beaucoup moins pire. Un pieu venait de lui transpercer le cœur de manière si brutale. 

«- Nous avons mis des affiches partout, sanglota-t-elle. On le cherche toujours. On va le retrouver Fuyuki, je te le promet.»

« _Non, arrêtez... Je ne veux pas savoir..._ », se dit-il.

«- Je sais... nous allons le retrouver, j'ai espoir, répondit-il alors après un long moment.»

La mère du blond se décolla de lui et sourit, plein de compassion et d'espoir.

«- Bien sûr, la police retrouve toujours les adolescents en fugue! s'encouragea-t-elle ensuite.»

Le brun confirma en espérant qu'elle parte. « _Mais ce n'est pas une fugue..._ »

«- Je dois te laisser, passe à la maison quand tu le souhaites, ta présence nous est précieuse...»

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons. Fuyuki était dans tout ses états. Ces sentiments étaient atroces. Déchirants. Cruels. Ils aimaient tellement les parents de Kazuhiko. Ils étaient si gentils, si accueillants, leur bonté était sans borne. Bardé d'émotion, il entra dans sa voiture puis partit... Par contre, il ne tourna pas vers la gauche où il devait tourner pour rejoindre la cabane où il avait laissé son ami. Il tourna à droite, vers le village. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Il roulait très doucement, en regardant partout autour... puis s'arrêta face à une vitrine de magasin. Il l'observa. Il y avait une des affiches dont la femme parlait pour retrouver son obsession. Il l'observa pendant un long deux minutes avant de sortir de sa voiture. Il s'approcha de plus près et fit guise de la lire pendant que des gens passaient derrière lui et lorsqu'il ne fut dans la vision de personne. Il l'enleva. Il fit le tour du village, en enlevant les affiches qu'il voyait une par une...

«  _Je suis désolé... vous faites tout ce travail pour rien... vous ne le retrouverai jamais. C'est à moi qu'il appartient maintenant._ » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, en reprenant la route de gauche. Il roulait rapidement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il dépassait clairement les limites de vitesse, mais il s'en foutait. Il se foutait de tout. Il devait juste rentré. Il souffrait. Il regrettait tellement. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Cette rencontre était de trop. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. En plein à l'instant où il essayait de se convaincre que tout allait bien aller ; où il était ravagé par de remords ; où il se haïssait le plus ; où il commençait à penser à mourir...

Il arriva à sa demeure et ne tarda pas à y entrer. Il se dirigea directement à la chambre où il aperçut Kazuhiko, là, assis dans le lit, un air craintif sur le visage qu'il pouvait facilement voir malgré le bandeau sur ses yeux. 

«- Euh... commença-t-il faiblement...»

C'est à ce moment que Fuyuki remarqua l'assiette éclatée par terre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, tellement il le trouvait adorable. Son petit amour craignait sa réaction suite à cette petite gaffe si futile. C'était pas grave, en comparant cela à tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il le reconnaissait tellement là. Il avait envie de le l'embrasser, le serrer si fort... 

«- T'as voulu la mettre sur la table de chevet, n'est-ce pas? s'amusa-t-il de demander.»

Le blond fit un signe positif de la tête.

«- Tu es si adorable que j'ai envie de te violer en ce moment même, ricana-t-il ensuite en s'approchant de lui.»

Kazuhiko recula brusquement le plus qu'il le pouvait.

«- Tu sais que ça ne te sers pas à grand chose de fuir de quelques centimètres? continua Fuyuki en se penchant pour ramasser les morceaux d'assiette par terre.»

Kazuhiko fut soulagé qu'il n'approche pas plus, mais il craignait encore. Était-il sérieux? C'était trop bizarre. C'était le genre de remarque qui l'effrayait. Il savait qu'il était capable de faire ce genre de chose puisqu'il l'avait déjà touché un peu, mais sans plus. 

«- Okay, disons que c'était une blague.»  
   
Fuyuki ricanait doucement en ramassant. Kazuhiko ne trouvait pas sont ''disons'' très sécurisant. Il restait sur ses gardes même si cela ne servait à rien.   
   
«- Au moins l'assiette était vide, constata le brun en terminant de nettoyer le dégât.»  
   
Il se redressa, Kazuhiko se tassa un peu plus et eu droit à l'intense regard du cadet.   
   
«- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher pendant que tu es malade.»  
   
Il se pensait rassurant peut-être? 

 

 

 


	6. Réelle confiance

 

 

« - Je t'aime, prononça amoureusement Kazuhiko, en embrassant Mayuri sur les lèvres de façon délicate. »

Fuyuki prit ce dont il avait besoin dans son casier puis claqua violemment la porte. Le couple sursauta vivement puis se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'excusa comme s'il n'avait pas voulu faire autant de bruit, puis prit la mauvaise direction de son prochain cours. Il fit un bon nombre de pas avant de se rendre compte du problème. Il injuria mentalement avant de faire demi-tour. À sa plus grande déception, il dû repasser devant le couple qu'il maudissait du plus profond de son Être. Il s'achemina rapidement à sa classe et prit sa place habituelle.

La cloche annonçant le début du cours résonna dans tout l'établissement. Il fixa la porte jusqu'à voir son meilleur ami y entrer. Il fut l'un des derniers à arriver. Il le rejoignit puis s'assit.

« - Tu as mon cahier? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt sans prendre le temps de le saluer. »

Fuyuki affirma qu'il l'avait, puis lui donna sans rien attendre en retour et comme de fait, il n'avait rien eu en retour -- même pas un petit merci. Kazuhiko était en colère contre lui, c'était évident, mais Fuyuki laissa passer comme il le faisait toujours. Tant qu'il ressentait quelque chose grâce -- ou à cause -- de lui, tout était parfait. Il se demandait quand même ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il soit en colère contre lui. S'il lui avait fait quelque chose, il ne s'en rappelait pas du tout. Il se convint que ce n'était qu'à cause de sa bipolarité. Ça arrivait souvent. Ce n'était probablement qu'une mauvaise journée pour lui. C'était encore mieux... Fuyuki n'avait rien fait et... Kazuhiko ressentait de la colère contre lui... il le faisait réagir sans rien faire. Cela le rendait tellement heureux. Ce sentiment était incroyable. Il n'avait même pas besoin de savoir le pourquoi. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Le prof parlait en avant de la classe afin d'enseigner sa matière de manière très ouverte et compréhensible. Il gesticulait beaucoup, un peu trop même. Les élèves comprenaient amplement sans même avoir besoin de s'agiter autant. Il était très précis dans ses paroles. Le brun détourna les yeux de l'avant et regarda son pupitre collé à celui du blond. Ce dernier était littéralement étendu sur son pupitre, les deux bras le long de celui-ci, ses mains étaient dans le vide au bout du bureau. Son visage était tourné du côté inverse à lui. la joue gauche contre la surface en bois du bureau. Fuyuki trouva qu'il avait l'air tellement confortable. Il eut envie de faire pareil... en se collant le plus possible sur lui. Par contre, il ne le fit pas. Il regarda le bras gauche du blondinet qui était légèrement embarqué sur son pupitre - d'un centimètre environs - C'était génial. Il le fixait. Il avait envie de le toucher; de se coucher à côté de lui; de lui jouer dans les cheveux au passage. Ils avaient l'air tellement doux; la manière dont ils étaient ébouriffés, c'était enchanteur... captivant... agréable à toucher... regarder...

Fuyuki fut sorti de ses fantasmes lorsque l'enseignant l'interpella.

« - Yamachi, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu penses de cette idée? lui demanda l'homme, ayant remarqué qu'il n'écoutait pas pantoute ses dires.

\- Merveilleuse. Le toucher provoque une belle et chaleureuse sensation de bien-être.»

Silence de mort. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui et se demandait bien de ''quoi'' il parlait, sa réponse ayant aucun rapport avec le sujet duquel l'enseignant parlait. Il remarqua son erreur, mais il s'en fichait. Ce qui était dit était dit. Aucune option de retour en arrière disponible. 

« - Par le toucher, parles-tu de la façon dont les atomes sont chimiquement combinés à leurs contacts? tenta de comprendre l'homme devant la classe.

\- C'est exact, monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux d'être plus attentif au cours, nous ne parlions pas d'atomes. »

Il l'avait eu... Le brun pensait s'être sauvé, mais il s'était fait jouer. Il se retourna encore vers Kazuhiko et remarqua qu'il souriait, la tête toujours couchée sur le pupitre.

* * *

 

Kazuhiko s'était enfin remit de son virus et tout allait bien de ce côté-là. La semaine qui venait passée avait été plus qu'éprouvante, mais Fuyuki n'arrivait pas à se sentir apaisé. Il ne le pouvait totalement pas. Le blond avait encore les yeux bandés et était toujours ligoté au lit. Le brun n'avait pas encore trouver de solution pour arrêter tout ça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait beau penser, penser et penser, aucune idée ne venait à son esprit. Il était juste... trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus rien réparer et il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée. 

Le cadet regardait son aîné dormir. La grippe qu'il venait de combattre l'avait mis complètement à terre. Il reprenait tranquillement tout le sommeil qui lui manquait. Pour faire simple, il dormait tout le temps. Il prit place à côté du lit, près de sa tête et l'observa attentivement dormir. Il regardait ses cheveux. Sa magnifique chevelure blonde ébouriffée. Elle était sublime. Il ne résista pas à la tentation d'y toucher cette fois-ci. Il entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'endormi très délicatement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il jouait avec ceux-ci, les mêlait puis les flattait, et cela pendant quelques minutes, ou jusqu'à ce que le blondinet bouge. Il retira sa main aussitôt et ne bougea plus jusqu'à savoir si Kazuhiko se réveillait ou pas.

« - Tu es réveillé? s'informa Fuyuki pour en avoir le cœur net. »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Il approcha encore plus sa chaise du lit en ne faisant aucun bruit. Kazuhiko dormait de dos à lui. Il changea d'idée. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla se coucher à côté de lui dans le lit, face à lui. Il continua à l'observer dormir. Il trouvait ça si beau. Il s'approcha très près de lui ; jusqu'à en sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il l'enveloppa de son bras et le serra contre son corps. C'était fantastique. Cette sensation était merveilleuse. Il sentait si bon... sa peau était si douce, son cœur si petit, si fragile, si parfait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui donna un petit baiser sur la tête et senti ses cheveux qu'il avait laver la veille. Ils sentaient si bons, si frais. Il redonna un autre baiser en passant sa main dans ceux-ci, avec celle qui l'enveloppait. Il descendit vers son front et lui déposa un autre baiser. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient entièrement. Il ne savait plus comment réfléchir. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Son cœur battait la chamade, il allait littéralement lui défoncer la poitrine. Il l'embrassa au front une deuxième fois mais plus passionnément que la première fois.

Il descendit encore un peu et lui déposa un bisou sur le haut du nez, entre les deux yeux et un autre un peu plus bas, vers le milieu de son nez. Il commençait un respirer un peu plus fort, en essayant de se retenir. C'était difficile. Il avait eu une mauvaise idée en venant de s'étendre à côté de lui. Sa main jouait encore dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il couvrait son visage de petits baisers qui pouvaient paraître insignifiants, mais ils lui faisaient un bien fou. Intérieurement, Fuyuki voulait le lâcher. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien. C'était contre le gré de son meilleur ami. Cependant, il avait perdu tout contrôle. Il faisait tout pour ne pas le réveiller, mais il souhaitait qu'il se réveille. Il se contredisait encore. Comme toujours...

« Aller, Kazu. Réveille-toi avant que j'aille plus loin. » souhaitait fermement Fuyuki en le serrant un peu plus fort. Il lui déposa maintenant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez, en priant d'être capable de s'arrêter là. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Il ne devait vraiment pas. 

Soudain, il pinça violemment la nuque du blond, en tentant de retenir ses envies. Ce dernier se réveilla en lâchant un cri de douleur, puis donna un gros coup avec le bras qui était attaché en ayant oublié qu'il l'était. Il lâcha un autre son de douleur à cause de son poignet qui avait reçu le choc du bout de la corde. « Excuse-moi, Kazu... » pensa Fuyuki en se levant rapidement. Kazuhiko mit sa main libre dans son cou où son agresseur l'avait pincé.

« - C'est toi qui m'as fait ça? demanda la victime, craintive. »

Fuyuki le fixa quelques secondes en pensant à la question qu'il allait lui donner. Il devait trouver une excuse pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Genre, ''Non, il y avait un insecte.'' Non, mauvaise idée. Il avait peur des insectes. Peut-être juste une raison comme quoi il arrangeait quelque chose sur la table de chevet et que quelque chose était tombé sur lui ou un truc genre. Il y pensait encore un peu. Après mûre réflexion, il savait ce qu'il allait dire. '' Je nettoyais la table de chevet et je t'ai accroché avec le bout du plumeau'' Comme ça, pas de stresse et tout finissait bien. C'était quelque chose de cohérent qui aurait très bien pu arriver.

« - C'était ça où je t'agressais pendant ton sommeil.»

Non... non! Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire. Vraiment pas! Pourquoi c'était cette phrase qui était sortie de sa bouche! Il avait envie de se frapper la tête sur les murs, de se tabasser lui-même. C'était bien être franc, mais il avait quelquefois où il valait mieux ne pas l'être.

* * *

« - Kazuhiko, ton ami a un sérieux problème! se plaignit Mayuri en arrivant près de lui.»

Le blond se tourna vers elle avec un air de questionnement.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça? la questionna-t-il, surpris.

\- Il est bizarre. Ça va pas bien dans sa tête.»

Il la regardait sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Lui avait-il fait quelque chose? Probablement pas. Fuyuki était tellement gentil, doux et surtout renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait pas aux autres. C'était ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Il se dit que Mayuri l'avait vu rêvasser tout simplement. il partait souvent loin de ses imaginations parfois et c'était assez étranges à voir.

« - Ouais, il est spécial, mais ne t'occupe pas de lui, lui dit-il finalement.

\- Spécial tu dis?»

Elle fixa Kazuhiko avec un air de colère au visage.

« - Sois plus précise, c'est tout. Il t'a fait quelque chose?»

Elle hésita, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que son copain reprenne la parole.

\- Veux-tu ne pas juger les gens sur leur apparence s'il te plait. C'est de mon meilleur ami que tu parles là. »

Kazuhiko était maintenant en colère aussi. Il savait que sa petite-amie n'appréciait pas du tout Fuyuki et cela lui déplaisait énormément. Quand il était avec elle, il était ''obligé'' d'ignorer son ami. Au début il le faisait sans s'en plaindre puisqu'il savait que Fuyuki comprendrait, mais elle commençait à en abuser et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. 

« - Si t'as des comptes à régler avec lui, fais-le sans moi.»

Suite à cette réponse, il partit de son côté. Il prit le chemin pour aller chez lui. Il demeura quand même pensif. Pourquoi Mayuri lui avait dit ça, et pourquoi de cette façon? Fuyuki était tellement pas le genre de personne à faire du mal aux autres. Il était toujours dans son coin, timide, dans la lune sans jamais parler à personne. Il le voyait très mal faire du mal à une mouche. -- bien sûr quand il arrivait quelque chose, il avait tendance à mettre sa sur sa faute, mais il savait toujours qu'il n'était pas le coupable. Il devait juste chialer sur quelqu'un et c'était toujours son confident la victime. Il passa à côté du dépanneur où ce dernier travaillait de temps en temps le soir après les cours. Il décida d'y entrer afin de voir s'il travaillait ce soir-là. Il ne le voyait pas, alors il alla demander au l'employé qui travaillait s'il était là. La réponse était négative. Il fut très déçu, mais l'accepta et parti.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il entra à l'intérieur, salua ses parents puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il avait beaucoup de devoirs à faire. Il avait un texte à écrire pour son cours de français et un pour le cours d'anglais, en plus d'un document à remplir pour son cours de physique. 

[...]

Il ne cessait d'y penser. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Mayuri lui avait dit ça. Ça l'embêtait énormément. Il regarda l'heure. 21h45. Était-il trop tard pour l'appeler? Il voulait demander directement à son ami. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas sa copine, mais pour lui, son meilleur ami restait la référence la plus solide. Il n'aurait jamais autant confiance en Mayuri qu'en Fuyuki. Le choix était facile pour lui. Son meilleur ami, il ne connaissait depuis toujours, tandis que sa petite amie, ça datait seulement de quelques semaines. La balance entre eux deux était loin d'être équilibrée. 

Il décida de prendre le risque. Il composa le numéro de téléphone du brun. Cela sonna quelques coups avant de tomber sur le répondeur. Il réessaya. Cette fois-ci, il répondit.

«- Oui, Fuyuki? commença-t-il... C'est Kazuhiko.

\- Oui je sais, répondit son ami, endormi.»

''Mince, je l'ai réveillé.'' pensa-t-il, avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Tu dormais? lui demanda-t-il même si la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

\- Non, je... enfin, oui, ça se peut.

\- Tu dors même éveillé de toute façon, ricana le blond.»

Il entendit Fuyuki rire légèrement à l'autre bout du fil. Ce rire était franc. Il n'avait aucune méchanceté en lui, c'était certain. Le blond n'avait jamais douté de lui sérieusement et il en avait bien la preuve concrète. Il était une personne à l'âme pure...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Kazu? l'interrogea le brun en voyant qu'il n'enrichissait pas. »

Ceci le retira de ses pensées. Ouais, il venait de le réveiller, il ne devrait pas le déranger trop longtemps non plus. Il l'avait appelé, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire en fait. Il voulait juste s'assurer de ce que Mayuri lui avait dit, mais comme il ne doutait pas de lui, il n'avait rien à demander en fait. Il l'avait juste appelé instinctivement.

« - Non, excuse-moi, je ne sais plus pourquoi je t'ai appelé. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Bonne nuit.»

Il arriva pour raccrocher, mais il entendit la voix de Fuyuki l'appeler à l'autre bout. Il remit le téléphone sur son oreille.

« - Quoi?

\- Tu es sûr que ça va?»

Kazuhiko hésitait légèrement. Allait-il bien? Oui... Il n'allait pas mal du tout. Paraissait-il mal aller? Il venait de le faire douter avec cette question. Pourquoi cette discussion venait-elle de prendre cette tournure? C'était comme si Fuyuki lisait en lui sans même être conscient lui-même de ses émotions. Il le croyait quasiment. S'il lui disait qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, il le croyait. C'était comme ça.

« - Oui, oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Sa réponse n'eut pas de retour immédiat. Il n'entendait que la respiration de Fuyuki dans le téléphone. Il le laissa pensé tranquillement sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« - Veux-tu que je passe chez toi? lui proposa-t-il finalement, après longue réflexion.

\- Non, tu dormais. Ne te déranges pas.»

Les amis sont faits pour ça non? C'était ce que Fuyuki lui avait rappelé avant de lui raccrocher au nez. De son côté, Kazuhiko reposa son téléphone sur son chargeur sur son bureau de travail puis se leva. Il alla aviser ses parents ne pas faire le saut lorsque Fuyuki arriverait. Ce dernier ne toquait jamais à la porter avant d'entrer. Il était considéré comme un membre de la famille.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit Kudo et/ou un commentaire :)


End file.
